Dinner Meeting
by slackerD
Summary: Aubrey Posen meets Rachel Berry to discuss a possible movie project.


**Title:** Dinner Meeting  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Crossover:** Pitch Perfect/Glee  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Rachel/Cassandra  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Aubrey Posen meets Rachel Berry to discuss a possible movie project.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~4,560  
**A/N:** Thanks to kiarcheo for feedback and advice since I haven't actually watched any of season 4.

* * *

Apparently Aubrey's current producing project could be Oscar worthy. Beca thinks that the development stage might be a little early to be thinking things like that, but since movies aren't really her thing, she doesn't comment.

She does however demand to come with when Aubrey tells her about a quick trip to New York. Apparently Aubrey's bosses think that some wonder kid from Broadway is perfect for the lead and that her performance will guarantee an Academy Award. So he's sending Aubrey to New York to discuss the project with her.

To her surprise, Aubrey is fine with Beca coming with. (She'd been worried because she really did literally demand to come with and neither of them do well with outright demands, but Beca assumes that Aubrey would welcome the company.) And to both their surprises, her bosses are also fine with it. Riggs even springs for Beca's ticket. Beca wonders if that means she has to help secure the deal. She hopes not. She's definitely _not_ a closer. Although, it is an informal meeting. Even though there will definitely a discussion of details, the important specifics will be finalized by Rachel's agent and Devon Summ, one of Aubrey's bosses.

Beca Googles the name Rachel Berry the night before they leave because she's curious. Even though movie musicals are some of the few movies that Aubrey can talk her into watching, she doesn't really follow the current running shows. Plus she's curious what makes Rachel Berry so desirable to Aubrey's bosses, Greg and Devon.

The first couple articles are about her recent Tony win and related interviews. A little more scrolling gives her some info about Rachel's first Tony win for _Funny Girl_ and her apparently breakthrough performance. But then she finds the articles that talk about Rachel's current and possibly scandalous relationship. She's apparently dating her former dance teacher from NYADA and most of the speculation is about if they were dating while she was still at NYADA. (She dropped out once she got the role of Fanny Brice.) Both Rachel and Cassandra July deny it, but of course most of the gossip rags state it as fact, anyway.

Just when Beca thinks she's found it all, she stumbles onto a YouTube video of Cassandra July losing it on stage because some old guy's cell phone goes off. It apparently ended her career.

It makes Beca glad that she and Aubrey only have to worry about pukegate. Plus, since they're both still building their careers, they haven't really had to worry about anyone digging up the past yet. And maybe not at all, since Beca doubts there will be anything so scandalous in their future.

From what Beca reads, Rachel is definitely talented. But she's also surprisingly young. Beca's surprised to see that she and Rachel are the same age, twenty-three. No wonder Greg calls her the wonder kid. Apparently, he also refers to Beca as the kid whenever he talks to Aubrey about her.

Beca figures that Greg is trying to grab Rachel before someone else does. RiggsSomm Productions is still trying to build their reputation and a small budget, surprise Oscar contender might be enough to give them a bit of respectability. It would make sense; and Aubrey's always saying how much Greg and Devon hate being a small fish in a big pond. And it would definitely explain all the pressure Aubrey is putting on herself over this. Now Beca's even more glad that she's coming with. Hopefully, she can keep Aubrey from totally freaking out.

**...**

Rachel can't believe she's being wooed for a movie part. Even though she's always hoped that a successful Broadway career would lend itself to a possible movie career, (After all, she has an EGOT to earn.) she never imagined it would be so soon. She supposes having a Tony for both parts she's played on Broadway makes her a hot commodity at the moment.

Truthfully, she's just grateful that they're not digging up more things up about her or Cassie. Trying to deal with the press and paparazzi is tiring enough, but having to also worry about having Cassie's meltdown thrown at them anytime or anyplace just makes it exhausting. She suppose they're a bit more used to it now, but the first time it happened, a few days after Rachel won the Tony for Fanny Brice, Cassie's ire had been so _epic_ that Rachel had worried that their fledgling relationship would never recover. Though, her rage was more about the article speculating about whether or not Crazy Cassie would bring down this rising star, either because of jealousy or hatred.

Thankfully, by this point, Cassie was better about not taking her insecurities and anger out on Rachel. Meanwhile, Rachel was just glad that she'd been able to read Cassie right and give her the space she needed. She had backed off, letting Cassie come to her when she was ready. (They were already living together at that point, so it was a bit of a challenge, but Rachel Berry is always ready to face those head on.)

It took a bit of convincing to get Cassie to agree to come with, even though they both know it was for show. Bringing Cassie is much better than bringing her agent, Gretchen Tam because not only does Cassie's presence help with the intimation factor, Rachel always feels a bit more bold having her around. She figures it's a remnant of their days together at NYADA.

**...**

Beca is trying to relax as they wait to take off, but she can feel Aubrey smirking at her and it's very distracting. "What?"

"Nothing."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Bree."

"I can't believe you're coming with me," Aubrey replies.

"I can't believe your company is paying for my ticket," Beca retorts.

"I think they're hoping that introducing Rachel Berry to my wife will help our case," Aubrey says.

"Because she has a girlfriend?" Beca scoffs. "Figures." She closes her eyes again, but Aubrey is still smirking at her. "What now?"

"You can't bear to be away from me for two whole days," Aubrey teases. "Little miss bad ass is really a big old teddy bear."

"Okay, one," Beca says. "_Never_ call me a teddy bear again. Two, maybe I just wanted to see New York; it's been a while. Three, I might as well take advantage of my open schedule, since once this project starts filming, I'll barely see you. And four, I'm not ready to be separated from my bride yet."

Aubrey grins. "See? Big ole softie. And it's not like we haven't been living together for _years_, babe."

"So?" Beca asks. "We've only been married for three weeks."

Aubrey's grin just grows and so Beca closes her eyes again, hoping to block it out.

"I can't wait to tell Chloe about how—"

"Don't you dare," Beca growls. "That damn red head already knows plenty."

Aubrey chuckles. "It's not my fault that she finds you just as cute as I do."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Beca replies. "But does she has to take such joy in mocking me?"

"It's because you're so adorable when you pout."

"I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to say things like that in public," Beca says.

"Oh, sorry," Aubrey smirks. "Forgot."

"Is it too late to exit the plane?" Beca asks, sitting up. "Because I've changed my mind about going."

Aubrey just laughs.

**...**

"I still don't understand why I have to go, Schwim."

Rachel rolls her eyes because she really thought this conversation was over. She doesn't reply, though, knowing Cassie isn't done. She simply keeps reading the script her agent sent over earlier.

"I mean, sitting around and schmoozing with some wannabe producer minion is definitely not my idea of a good time," Cassie finishes. "Sure, free booze, but c'mon, do we really need to spend the evening sitting through some whiney kid trying to convince you that he actually knows what the fuck he's talking about? Or worse, some old geezer who spends the whole time staring at our tits? Haven't we already been through that enough times?"

"Well yes, when you say it like that," Rachel replies. "It doesn't sound like the most exciting evening, ever. But you know very well that I have to go. And you're still coming with. Besides, it's an informal dinner meeting. So at least you can drink."

"Thanks," Cassie groans and slumps further onto the couch.

"And the producer is a woman, this time," Rachel adds.

"Like that makes a difference."

"You already agreed," Rachel reminds her.

"I was asked under duress," Cassie protests.

"Oh, you were not," Rachel retorts.

"I was drunk."

"You were tipsy," Rachel replies. "And you're the one that said, and I quote, 'Someone needs to watch out for you Schwimmer, despite the years with me, you're still a soft touch.' And can I say how much I _love_ your compliments?"

"Am I wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with looking for the good in people," Rachel says.

Cassie snorts. "Whatever you say, babe."

**...**

It's late afternoon in New York when they arrive and hop into a cab. Oddly, it's been a couple years since Beca's been to New York and as the cab buzzes through the city, Beca feels her excitement grow a bit. She almost wishes they could stay longer, so she could hit a few clubs. But she's too exhausted to try tonight and tomorrow night is definitely out; besides, Sunday and Monday nights are horrible club nights. Plus, they're due back in LA Tuesday morning. She has a lunch meeting that she had to reschedule to accompany Aubrey and she figures rescheduling again would probably be a bad idea.

But she just couldn't pass up this opportunity. And yeah, there's a small part of her that just doesn't want to be separated from Bree quite yet. She's a little annoyed with herself because she and Bree have been together for over five years, she should be able to survive if Aubrey goes out of town for a couple days. Beca just doesn't understand how the fact that they're married now seems to have made her clingier.

It helps that Beca knows that Bree is glad that Beca came with, even if the blonde has spent much of the flight teasing her.

**...**

When Rachel's agent, Gretchen called her about RiggsSomm Productions wanting her to star in their next movie, Rachel had been pleased but wary. She's heard this spiel before; it started when she won her first Tony. But most of the offers were rejected for not being worth the time or just not something she was interested in. She'd been worried that either Gretchen or Cassie would tell her she's been too discriminating, but thankfully they both seem to agree that none of the projects were right for Rachel Berry's big screen debut.

(She worries about the day that her agent and her girlfriend disagree. Because depending on the situation, she really has no idea who she would side with. And Rachel knows that if she ever chose Gretchen's opinion over Cassie, she better have some damn good reasons because even if Cassie isn't performing anymore, she knows plenty of people still in the business and therefore considers her opinion pivotal.)

Gretchen had only spoken to Ms. Posen's assistant, but apparently they're simply meeting at the restaurant in the NoMad hotel because Ms. Posen doesn't feel the need to try and impress her with her restaurant choices. Rachel's pretty sure that this is just Gretchen's interpretation of the conversation with Ms. Posen's assistant, but she appreciates the pragmatism. Even though it's all part of the game, there are some days that Rachel just doesn't feel like playing.

Still, she also hates to go into things unprepared, so she Googles Aubrey Posen and begins skimming through the articles that come up. There aren't too many. The first is a wedding announcement; apparently Ms. Posen was recently married to an up and coming DJ, Beca Mitchell. The next few that appear are more about Beca and her career, but there are mentions of the two as a couple; it seems that they've been together longer than she and Cassie.

Then Rachel finds the articles about The Barden Bellas. Apparently, it's an a capella group that both Beca and Aubrey were part of in college. She reads a quick review of their winning ICCA final performance. It's surprising because based on what she just read, she wouldn't have guessed that either would have been part of a competitive a capella group.

She's just about to exit when she sees a YouTube link and decides to click it. The video that pops up reminds that her girlfriend isn't the only one with an embarrassing video online. It's definitely grosser than Cassie's video and Rachel just barely makes it through the whole thing.

Familiar with public humiliation, Rachel feels bad for Aubrey. Still the blonde was able to come back and win the next year, and that kind of determination is something Rachel respects. It seems like she'll be meeting with someone she can actually respect for a change. It's nice.

**...**

Apparently Rachel Berry is known for being notoriously early and so Aubrey drags Beca down to the restaurant a full thirty minutes before they're supposed to meet. It's irritating, but not unexpected, so Beca simply makes sure that her phone is fully charged and sits down in the chair that Aubrey tells her too. Then she pulls out her phone and begins typing out notes about the mix that's currently bouncing around in her head. She feels, more than hears her wife's nervousness, so she sets her phone down and turns to face her.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit," Aubrey whispers.

"Well, you're not," Beca retorts. "This is just a conversation between two professionals about whether or not you want to join forces and create something aca-awesome."

Aubrey smiles. (Beca knew that would work; it always does.)

"You can do thing," Beca tells her. "Just because Riggs had an insanely misogynistic reason for sending you, doesn't mean that you can't do this. We both know that you'll be taking over that place one day soon. This is just the first step."

"Have I mentioned how grateful I am that you're so clingy?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "I'm glad I'm here too, Bree."

**...**

Rachel is impressed that despite being fifteen minutes early, they are not the first to arrive.

Cassie just rolls her eyes. "Apparently we're about to meet someone more neurotic than you, Schwimmer. You so owe me for this."

Rachel just nods, chuckling quietly; as if Cassie would ever let her go to one of these meetings alone. Her girlfriend is still ridiculously protective, despite it being over five years since Rachel earned the role of Fanny Brice.

In spite of the fact that she shared some of her research with Cassie, Rachel can tell the blonde is still surprised when they're led to a table that has two young woman, around Rachel's age, both on checking their email on their phones. (Cassie had still, apparently, been expecting someone around her age. Rachel wonders if that makes Ms. Posen more or less intimating.) The hostess coughs to get their attention and they both look up guiltily and jump up for introductions.

Rachel didn't expect Ms. Posen to be alone, but she is surprised to see that her companion is her wife and not an assistant. Rachel wonders if this is a calculated move or just them being newlyweds.

Aubrey has a firm handshake and insists that Rachel call her Aubrey and so Rachel tells her to call her Rachel. When Rachel introduces Aubrey to Cassie, there's a moment as they're shaking hands where it seems like they're battling each other; it's brief, but obvious. Rachel barely holds in a chuckle, especially when she notices the brunette rolling her eyes.

"And this is my wife, Beca," Aubrey says, finally introducing the brunette.

Even though Rachel had recognized Beca from her research, Cassie is definitely caught off guard, though the blonde doesn't react physically. Still Rachel can feel Cassie's surprise; her girlfriend definitely hadn't been expecting Aubrey to bring her wife. Which, considering that Rachel brought Cassie, seems naive in hindsight; even if Cassie is there to ensure that Rachel isn't being taken advantage of.

Now that the introductions have been made, they all sit down and order a drink.

**...**

The first thing that Beca realizes about Rachel Berry is that they're about the same height, even if Rachel is wearing four inch heels and Beca is actually wearing boots that only give her an inch or two. Aubrey had given her permission to dress the part of the club DJ instead of trophy wife, for which she is eternally grateful. She's curious why since even though both her and Rachel's careers intrinsically intertwined with music, it's still like comparing oranges and pork chops. (What? They're both food.)

Cassandra July is everything that Beca was expecting from her limited internet research and she has no doubt that there will be at least one battle between her and Aubrey. (Is she a horrible wife for hoping? She just thinks it'd be really hot.) She takes a sip of her rum and coke as she listens to the necessary small talk that is happening between Rachel and Aubrey. It seems that Cassie is of the same mindset as Beca, content to lean back and watch, only intervening if deemed necessary.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask," Beca interjects.

The other three occupants of the table look at her and Beca tries not to look too nervous because while both Rachel and Cassie look amused, Aubrey definitely looks irritated.

"Yes?" Rachel asks.

"I understand the need for nicknames," Beca starts. "But why Schwimmer?"

Cassie laughs as Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Funny story," Cassie grins. And then she begins explaining the first time she and Rachel met in Dance 101. "It was all part of my motivation strategy. And it worked too. Schwim got that call back her first year. A rarity, even for NYADA students. I'd like to think I had _some_ influence."

"It's at least not the worst thing I've been called," Rachel adds.

Her flippancy makes Beca think she doesn't want to know what Rachel considers the worst.

**...**

They don't actually get to discussing the movie until the waiter is clearing their plates, but Rachel finds she doesn't mind. Instead they end up talking about reality TV because Aubrey's first job was as an associate producer for American's Next Top Model; singing in front of an audience versus singing in a studio; and oddly, vodka versus gin martinis.

Next to her, Cassie is still reserving judgment. At first, Rachel thinks it's because she's bored, but as the meal continues, Rachel realizes it's because Cassie can't quite get a read on Aubrey. Rachel wonders if it's because Aubrey doesn't seem to be acting like the usual producer types that have approached her.

Glancing at Beca has Rachel thinking that maybe it's her presence. No other producer she's met with has brought their wife with. In any other circumstance, Rachel would think it's a calculated move, but Rachel just doesn't seem to be getting that vibe from Aubrey or Beca.

She just hopes she's not being too naive.

**...**

"So what did you think of the script?" Aubrey asks Rachel as they sip their after dinner drinks.

"It was better than I was expecting," Rachel replies.

"Is that saying much?" Beca quietly quips, hoping Aubrey doesn't hear her.

She does though and sighs. "Don't help."

It earns Beca a chuckle from Cassie, so she still considers it a small victory.

Rachel smiles and says, "Considering some of the things I get sent, I suppose not. However, this is one of the few that was even worth reading."

"And that's high praise," Cassie adds.

Rachel shoots her a fond look before continuing. "I love the whole story, though part of me wonders if she really has to die at the end."

"You don't think her death gives the movie a heart wrenching ending?" Aubrey asks.

"Isn't losing her baby and her career enough heartbreak?" Rachel counters.

"I'm not saying it isn't," Aubrey replies. "It's just that her death is supposed to be this sort of cathar—"

Beca snorts and takes another sip of her drink. She grins to herself when she sees Cassie's amusement to her left.

"Ignore her," Aubrey says. "She's not a movie fan."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asks.

"It means every time I bring up watching a movie, there's _a lot_ of whining," Aubrey retorts. "And then she spends most of movie over analyzing and criticizing it."

"Thanks dear."

"Well, it's true."

"So you hate movies," Cassie says. "And you married a movie producer. Nice."

Beca shrugs. "I wanted her to be a lawyer, but _somebody_ thought that was too much school."

"Just because you dropped out of college—"

"I'm doing just fine without college," Beca replies. "Besides, miss big time movie producer, I can just enjoy the spoils of your job. Right, wifey?"

"So that's why you proposed," Aubrey retorts.

Beca nods. "And now you're stuck with me."

Aubrey gives her a small grin.

Beca is grateful because she's pretty sure this tangent they just went off on isn't helping.

"Awww," Rachel coos.

(Then again, maybe not.)

"Really?" Cassie asks Rachel.

"Oh like you don't do the same thing," Rachel tells her.

Cassie rolls her eyes and Beca tries not to laugh because it feels like watching the crazy east coast version of her and Bree.

"If you don't think Ester should die at the end," Aubrey says, trying to bring the conversation back around. "Are you proposing an alternate ending? Or having the movie end sooner?"

"Personally, I think a death scene would be good for you, Scwhimmer," Cassie says. "God knows you can cry on cue, might as well put it to use."

"True," Rachel agrees. "I am an excellent crier. Dying would definitely be a new challenge."

"Personally, I'm surprised that dying tragically on screen isn't on your acting bucket list or whatever," Cassie continues. "That sort of melodrama is right up your ally."

The conversation then starts to delve into specifics; salary, start dates, promotion and the like, so Beca tunes out a bit. She's done her part. (Sort of. Technically. Hopefully.)

**...**

Amidst her discussion of details with Aubrey, Rachel glances over and notices Beca and Cassie talking quietly and she's insanely curious about what they could be discussing because Cassie's current expression is one Rachel rarely sees around new people and _never_ around industry people.

**...**

With Rachel and Aubrey deep in discussion about details, Beca lets her focus wander. Cassie does the same and after a few awkward moments of silence as they survey the restaurant, she turns back to Beca.

"So you hate movies."

"What? _You're_ going to convince me that most of them aren't ridiculously predictable?"

Cassie chuckles. "Hardly. Just making conversation."

"Fair enough," Beca replies. "Any recommendations, then?"

"So does that mean you won't be going to any of your wife's premieres?"

"Only when I'm feeling suicidal," Beca retorts.

"Oh good," Cassie replies. "You're not a complete moron."

"Just because I'm not into movies—"

"What is it that you do again?" Cassie asks.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Cassie shrugs. "We could go back to talking about movies."

"I'd rather sit in awkward silence," Beca tells her.

"So... occupation? Or did you marry for money?"

"Oh yeah," Beca says. "It helps that she's hot."

As if she knows what they're discussing, Aubrey reaches over and punches Beca in the arm, causing Cassie to laugh loudly.

"Sheesh," Beca says, rubbing her arm. "Are you this violent? Is it a blonde thing?"

Cassie raises an eyebrow, still smirking.

"Right now I DJ at a few clubs around LA," Beca answers.

"You any good?"

"The clubs that keep hiring me seem to think so," Beca retorts.

"Well maybe later, if I'm bored, I'll have to check out your stuff," Cassie says.

Beca rolls her eyes. "Don't do me any favors."

"You're an arrogant little shit, aren't you?"

"Seems like your type," Beca retorts. "Wanna make out?"

Cassie laughs. "You wouldn't be able to handle me, kid."

Beca leans closer. "Oh yeah?"

Cassie doesn't back down. "Yeah."

They both inch closer and closer, eyes locked, neither wanting to back down. They're just about to kiss when Cassie is yanked backwards and Beca is kicked in the shin.

Rubbing her leg, Beca looks over at her very annoyed wife and tries her sheepish grin shrug, which tends to get her out of a lot of things. The scowl on Aubrey's face says that this isn't one of those times.

Cassie, meanwhile, is rolling her eyes at Rachel's quiet rant.

Personally, Beca doesn't understand what their issue is; it's obvious that she and Cassie had no intention of kissing. And even if it _had_ happened, it would have been because the two of them are too stubborn to back down. Anyone can see how much Cassie loves Rachel and Beca's mere presence in New York should be enough to prove how much she loves her wife.

Beca worries that she'll now be forced to pay attention, but once Rachel's mini tirade is done and Aubrey has stopped glaring at her, she and Cassie are allowed to talk again as their significant others return to their business.

"Way to get me in trouble," Cassie quips.

"That was just as much my fault as your," Beca replies.

"No way, kid," Cassie says. "_You_ started it. So it's definitely your fault."

"Whatever," Beca scoffs. "I'm still going to blame _you_ completely later."

"Same here, kid," Cassie replies. "Same here."

**...**

"So you and Beca were pretty cozy," Rachel says on the way home.

"She proved to be entertaining," Cassie replies.

"I'm just glad you weren't completely bored," Rachel says.

"Eh, it wouldn't have been the first time," Cassie tells her.

"Well thank you for coming, either way," Rachel says.

"Anything for you, Schwim," Cassie replies. "You know that."

**...**

Aubrey waits until they're back in their hotel room before commenting. "So you and Cassie seemed awfully close."

"Jealous?" Beca retorts, flopping backwards onto the bed.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow at her. (Even though her eyes are closed, Beca is certain of this.)

"What?" Beca asks, eyes still closed. "Considering I couldn't bear to let you out of my sight for forty-eight hours, I don't really feel the need to defend myself."

Aubrey chuckles and sinks onto the bed next to Beca. "I suppose that's true."

"Congrats by the way," Beca says, opening her eyes. "The chiefs should be pleased."

"Hopefully, this'll lead to projects of my own," Aubrey replies.

"They'd be stupid to say no," Beca says. "But then again..."

Aubrey smacks Beca lightly on the stomach. "I really am glad that you came with."

Beca smirks. "Anything for you, wifey."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and straddles Beca. "That is not allowed to become your thing," she says, letting her voice drop to a growl.

Beca gulps. "Fair enough."

"Good," Aubrey grins. "Now, strip."

"Yes ma'am," Beca chuckles.


End file.
